Annoyance?
by lu-lu 62
Summary: PLEASE READ ME!!!! i no i've been neglecting the story, but my computer was being a major butt, and wouldnt let me upload, so i now i haf 2 type it all on one and then haf u guys read it like that. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! THANX!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, words, places, or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter story.  
  
Annoyance???  
  
Chapter 1: Extremely Weird  
"UUURRRGGGHHH!!!" A tired Hermione tried to flop her slender and attractive body onto a conveniently located mattress, but she didn't quite hit the mattress. Instead, she plummeted to the hardwood floor. "Damn you, Draco!" Hermione had decided to stay in the wizarding world after graduation, but that didn't stop a smirking Malfoy from apparating and driving her insane each day after work. She glared around the room loathingly. Where is the asshole now?  
  
"Ooooh!! I'm so sorry, Mudblood. Did you hurt your widdle hand?" Draco replied, in his normal, annoying voice, with a major hint of sarcasm. He watched Hermione slowly get up off the floor.  
  
Draco had grown a lot since Hogwarts. His body was defined by abs and biceps, accented by an oh-so sexy face formed by golden blonde hair. Right now, he was floating mid-air, next to the full sized bed, with a humorous smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Drop the bed you obnoxious little…" Draco cut her rants off.  
  
"Since when am I little?"  
  
Hermione had had enough; whipping out her wand she muttered one small incantation: "Muchos Grande!" she yelled.  
  
"Eep!" An astonished Draco missed being squashed by the bed because he had been shrunk by this small incantation. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Hermione almost died of laughter as a miniature Malfoy desperately tried to squeak "Petrificus! Expelliarmus! Lumos!" The wand was now easily twice as big as he was. Hermione was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face, as Draco's spells fell on deaf ears.  
  
Still laughing, she managed to utter a spell that would transport both him and his wand out of Hermione's room. It didn't matter where. Just out.   
  
With that done, Hermione pushed her bed to its rightful spot and crawled into bed for a well-deserved nap.  
  
Chapter 2: Guess Who?!?  
Draco softly landed in a nearby muggle forest, and with a small popping sound was restored to full-size, painfully and ironically breaking an overhead tree branch. He gripped his head comically in pain.  
  
"THAT GODDAMN GRANGER IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" He bent over to pick up his wand when…  
  
"Nice ass," came a feminine voice that was cold, calm, and seductive, which caused Draco to quickly stiffen. This voice could only belong to one person: Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin slut. Draco stood and gave her an icy glare. "Did I hear you mention that Gryffin-whore's name?"  
  
On their graduation day at Hogwarts, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle had all declared their loyalty to the Dark Lord, leaving Draco 'in the dust.' Draco refused to be taken in by the dark side, so he amused himself by tormenting the Golden Trio: Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
Pansy had become an extremely powerful witch, and would never let Draco forget their long, dead, past relationship. "You're a fine one to talk about whores…"  
  
"Oh, I am fine, aren't I?" Pansy said, totally missing the insult.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. She was soo stupid. "What is it that you want exactly, Pansy?" he asked coldly, already knowing the horrible answer.  
  
"Your body," she said solidly. "You know you miss me, Draco."  
  
Draco shuddered at the sudden mental image of their sex capades. He remembered how Pansy had crawled to him, the Slytherin Sex God, for satisfaction. She had been nothing but a stress reliever, a good fuck, no emotion, no love; just sex.  
  
"You know you still want me, Draco…"  
  
"I never wanted you, Pansy, remember that." His voice was dangerously low, and in the next instant, he had apparated.  
  
"Asshole," Pansy grumbled, apparating to where she thought he would go, the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Draco knew precisely where she would look so he went back to Hermione's house. "I've got a score to settle anyway." He looked around. Where is the wench anyway? he walked around the house, scouting her out. He soon found her.  
  
She was sleeping. Draco couldn't bring himself to wake Hermione up. He simply sat and watched her, entranced by her simple beauty as she slept. Her chest gently rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing. Her face was one of absolute peace and innocence. A few strands of soft brown hair gently fell across her face. Draco couldn't help himself. He gently stroked those hairs away, and softly kissed her beautiful face.  
  
She gently sighed and shifted her body. Draco allowed his eyes to travel the curves of her body that the blankets covered. Damn, she is fine! Draco couldn't help the thought, but it was so true. Her bust was an astonishing and impressive D-cup, with broad hips, and a tiny waist. She had become an hourglass, full of the sands of circumstance. His sharp blue eyes traveled back up to her face, that beautiful and intense face.   
  
A shudder of happiness escaped him as he stroked Hermione's hair, then softly again kissed her cheek. He admitted to himself she was beautiful, and he suddenly leaped away as though she'd bit him. He was realizing he'd do anything for the intelligent and beautiful Hermione Granger. No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't think that way! He turned and darted out of the door.  
  
Chapter 3: Simple Thoughts  
Hermione had fallen asleep with a smile still plastered on her face from the shrinking of Draco. So guess who was I her dreams?!? Literally. Oooh, smart reader; keep going, now. Good reader.  
  
Hermione saw Draco, and not for the first time, she noticed his handsome face, his rock-chiseled abs and torso, and the blonde hair falling into his face. His expression was different, too. All his attention was on her. She felt herself drawn to him, almost magnetically, and in the next instant, they were face to face. She could feel his breath on her face, the pounding of his heart, and as she looked into his eyes, those grey-ish blue eyes, her mind began to spin.  
  
Suddenly his strong arms had scooped her up, and she melted into his touch. He set her down on what felt like a cloud, but she didn't care. She was now resting in his lap, staring longingly into his eyes. He knelt down and gently kissed her on the lips. She sighed, (A/N: Refer back to Draco's kiss to Hermione in chapter 2.) and snuggled further into his touch. Him gently smiling down at her was Hermione's last image as the dream drifted away as she awoke. She rolled her eyes. Her and Draco?!? It just couldn't happen, could it? Yep, sure, uh-huh, riiiight! But she couldn't forget his touch, his smile, or those beautiful eyes. Hold it! Rewind a moment! She hated Draco, didn't she?   
  
Shaking her head, she smiled down at her growling stomach. "I need to eat." she said quietly with an annoyed smile as she got up. She quickly ran down the stairs only to find Draco raiding her refrigerator. "What the hell are you doing?!?" she yelled aloud, with an annoyed smile. He leapt up, turned around, and Hermione almost died of laughter. Draco almost wet himself as he looked up. His eyes were as big as dinner plates, and he was gripping a chicken leg in his mouth, the milk carton in his left hand, and a box of ice cream under his right arm. Draco's hair was everywhere, and he was looking at her as if she were a rattlesnake, ready to strike him at any moment.  
  
Regaining the ability to breath, Hermione went to the refrigerator to raid it for herself.  
  
Draco had figured that she would sleep for at least another three or four hours, and his own stomach had been rumbling when he left Hermione's room, and wanting to clear his emotions for Hermione out of his head and heart, and he had to decide what to do about these feelings. No sooner had he selected his food, he heard footsteps on the stairs…(A/U: Refer back to the end of last 'chapter' and that's where this part is coming from.)  
  
Hermione chuckled and pushed him out of the way of the fridge. He tried to object around a mouthful of chicken, but all that came out was an irritating, "Mmf-mmf-mmf." Pushing him out of the room, Hermione turned back to the matter at hand: she was starved! Reaching into a nearby cupboard, she ganked out a bowl and opened a can of veggie-beef soup that just happened to calling her name very loudly.   
  
Using a microwave for quicker results, Hermione was soon slurping down her soup in a loud and annoying kind of way. Finishing, she patted her stomach satisfactorily; she looked as happy as that cat that ate the canary. She stretched out, fully aware of contour of her body. Wow, she would be bored soon. Maybe she would call up Harry or Ron; she hadn't talked to them in a while. It was time to catch up.  
  
"Hello, Parvati, is Harry there?" Hermione greeted Harry's new wife, Parvati Patil.  
  
"Sure Hermione, he'll be right down."  
  
"So, how're things over there?" Hermione asked, conversationally.  
  
"Great. How about you? Got a boyfriend or hubby yet?" Parvati asked curiously. It was a well known fact that Hermione had become the sexiest and most desired virgin around, so she wasn't surprised when Parvati asked if she'd broken out of her shell yet.  
  
"No, Parvati, and yes, I'm still a virgin…"  
  
Draco caught only the last part of this conversation, and when he heard that last statement, he mentally yelled, "Holy shit! She's still a fucking virgin?!?" his respect for her grew about half a size. Quickly, and silently, he marched away to the living room, three words repeating over and over-like a broken record-in his head…still a virgin? Whoa. The more he thought about it, the stranger and more astounding it became to him. He flopped down on the couch still wondering as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
"Sure, Hermione! I'd love to chill out with you and Ron sometime! Saturday? Hang on, let me check…OK! I'm open! Great; see you then." Hermione sighed as Harry hung up. It'd be great to chill out with her two best friends again. But would Draco leave long enough for them to get in some good conversation and catch up on old times? She shook her head. Besides, it was only Tuesday, she thought as she walked to the doorway leading into the living room. She paused, thinking that she heard a faint snore. If Draco was sleeping, he-he-he…(evil crack of knuckles) Silently, she pushed open the door, and walked over to where Draco lay.  
  
He was sprawled out on the couch, one arm and one leg off the side of the couch, his other arm lay across his face, covering his eyes from view, and his mouth was slightly open. Hermione had to hold back against the sudden urge to go up and slug Draco right in the stomach when she knew he was fully asleep, but this urge was entirely forgotten as her eyes roamed down his body. Broad shoulders, chiseled abs and torso, biceps relaxing as he slept, the crotch of his pants, which seemed to be exceptionally low…BAD, HERMIONE! BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD!!! You were not just thinking about how big his…NO!!! Hermione mentally slammed her head against a wall. DIE, MENTAL IMAGE, DIE! DIE, I SAY!!! She darted out of there, and up the stairs to her own room.  
  
(A/U: Can you SO imagine the whole last paragraph? Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!! no burns please! I'm not done with this chapter!! I love reviews and fan mail. My e-mail is blondie1102006@yahoo.com. I still DO NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Hermione sat in her room, breathing hard. She was not just thinking how hot Draco Malfoy was?!? That was just…just…EWWW!! I mean it was Draco, which automatically meant it was absolutely repulsive! Wasn't it? NO! Bad Hermione!  
  
She shoved her disturbing thoughts to the back of her mind. Instead, she focused on the upcoming Saturday. How--HOW--to get rid of Draco…that sexy beast…BAD Hermione (mental slap). "I could just ask," she thought, "but would he listen?" Maybe she should ask.  
  
Five minutes later she was holding an icy glass of water over Draco's handsome face. "Wake up you ass, or this is all going on your head!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Draco lazily moved his arm and his eyes just stared at her.  
  
"Whatcha want, Mudblood?" he drawled, still laying down, looking tired.  
  
"You are not going to be here Saturday." she said fiercely, seriously doubting he'd paid attention to the implied threat. Which he didn't.  
  
"Ohh! You gotta hot date or something, Granger?" he cooed maliciously.  
  
"No!" she snapped irritably. "I'm having some friends over to catch up on old times." she bit her bottom lip, hoping she hadn't said too much.  
  
"Then I should definitely come! After all, in Slytherin, we were taught to keep our enemies close."  
  
Hermione promptly dumped the water over his head. She laughed crazily as a drenched Draco leapt up and began chasing Hermione through the house. Finally she locked herself in the bathroom, but before she could put a complete-locking charm on the door, Draco came bursting through the door.  
  
"Ah-ha!! Now I'm gonna get even!" he chuckled evilly as he advanced on her. Hermione gave a small 'eep!', a jump, and dropped her wand al in the same second.   
  
"What're you gonna do to me, Malfoy?" she asked. He stopped and pretended to consider it for a moment.  
  
"I'm gonna give you the biggest noogie, then the biggest wedgie you've ever had!" he said, all too dead seriously.  
  
Hermione feigned in horror. "No! anything but that!" Oh yes, Draco thought, as he grabbed her arm. He did both things, laughing at how she tried to kick him in defense, the released her. "Okay, now we're even." He smirked smugly, crossing his arms over his powerful chest and trying hard not to laugh as Hermione desperately tried to pick the wedgie out.  
  
"Nope, that's two things; I only got you wet."   
  
"That's not all you did to me." (He was thinking of a boner he'd gotten having a wet dream about her naked.)  
  
"Oh? What else did I do to you?" she questioned. He thought incredibly quick.   
  
"Wounded my pride." he stated, quite regal.  
  
"Well, get ready for a complete pummeling of your pride." she said. And with that, she stepped up to him and planted a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
(AN: I know Draco's OOC, but this is my story, and it's after Hogwarts! His friends dumped him, he didn't wanna be good, Hermione intrigued him, so it was natural he'd stalk her. But he wasn't expecting to fall in love with Hermione…even though he still wont admit it! And I like an OOC Draco! It's my story! --pouts pitifully-- Bt I wanna thank all of my beautiful reviewers who like the story so far! Thanx for your suggestions and support! Love ya! --not really but you know…LOFrickenL. Anywho…on with the story!)  
  
Chapter 4: Lemony Sweet  
Draco couldn't hide his shock. But all of his fantasies came rushing back to him and one arm slithered around her waist. He pushed his mouth down fiercely on hers, battling her tongue. Soon, a full-fledged war was going on in their mouths between their tongues, and it was a long time before they came up gasping for air. They stared at each other in amazement. Draco's arm still rested around her waist, and Hermione leaned heavily on it. He barely noticed the weight, but he was acutely aware of her tiny waist, the shocked glow in her eyes, and the slight flush to her cheeks.  
AN: If ne of u reviewers can tell me how to upload new chapters, I'd really appreciate it. My computers being a huge shoe (the worst thing to be in my little la-la land of a high school) and won't let me upload nething. Thanx. 


End file.
